Deviants
by Sutoomu
Summary: Triton Bloom has always wanted to be with a man, but his social settings and busy life have always kept him from obtaining this desire. Then one day he ends up at the apartment flat rented out by Duo and Heero, Trowa's friends. Through a sudden sequence of events, Triton ends up in a situation which will change his entire future and, quite possibly, corrupt his innocence(RATED18 )
1. Scene 1

Deviants

© 2014

Written By : Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, shape, or form. This fanfiction has been written for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Mature Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Emotional Angst

* * *

This is my first attempt at writing a more serious adult yaoi fic. I can't write purely about sex, that is just how I feel I am, so I have figured out a great plot line for these characters and their romantic lives. Sex is simply something included, and will be written in whatever detail I feel the scene needs to have. I hope that you enjoy this fanfic. Please leave a review or follow this story if you enjoy it.

Also, please excuse me if I accidentally write Trowa instead of Triton, or vice versa. I am noticing it happening, at times.

* * *

SCENE 1 (FRIDAY)  


Triton pulled his scarf up further to cover his nose, carefully balancing the large pot of soup Catherine had given him in his other hand. He huddled in his hoodie against the cold wind, wishing he'd brought a jacket or something that could have blocked the wind from his skin more. Taking the pot back in both hands, which were growing numb from the cold, Triton continued on down the near empty streets. According to the directions he had been given by his sister, the flat he was delivering this soup to was only a few more blocks away, and he desperately hoped that whoever was getting this soup would let him warm up a bit before he had to walk the hour back home again.

It had all started this morning when Trowa had absently mentioned to Catherine that a friend of his had been sick yesterday. This had spurred Catherine into a soup-making mood, and since Trowa had never come by to pick it up like he said he would, Catherine had decided that Triton was to be appointed with the task of delivering it because, as Catherine always insisted, 'good soup must never be wasted'. So here Triton was, stuck in the cold with a heavy pot of lukewarm soup that did nothing to keep his hands warm. As it was, it was late, too, past ten already. Triton hadn't been able to leave for this errand until after his last performance at the carnival, and it would be well past eleven by the time Triton returned home. And then he had to do homework still, on top of all this, because he wouldn't have much time in the next few days with all the weekend specialty shows going on in the carnival.

Triton paused as he reached an intersection, looking up in relief to read a sign that said 'Reed Street', which meant he was finally nearly there, like he had predicted. He turned and made his way down the sidewalk, eyeing the numerous identical flats for number twenty two. It didn't take long now. Triton walked up under the small porch roof, balancing the pot of soup once more as he reached up and rang the doorbell twice. Stepping back, he waited, hoping that he wouldn't be yelled at for coming out so late. A moment passed of nothing, and then Triton heard something and the door swung inwards, revealing a man's figure. Triton felt his heart skip a beat before it began pulsing a bit faster than before, his eyes widening and his jaw opening in unconscious awe as he stared at this man.

He was just gorgeous! He was about a half foot taller than Triton, with a pair of amazing violet eyes that shone as he looked at Triton from behind the chocolate colored bangs that framed his heart-shaped face. A half smile was on his rosebud lips, and the entry light shone on him to reveal the fact that he was shirtless and very much defined, his muscles gleaming with a fine layer of natural sweat. A thick braid hung down over his shoulder, traveling over his chest and hard abs to his navel, below which sat a pair of low cut lounge pants. This man was exuding an aura of erotic sensuality simply by existing. It was an extremely tantalizing treat for the eyes, all in all, and Triton was awestruck, staring dumbly at this man while his stomach flipped inside and his chest tightened.

A hand raised and touched Triton's hood, pushing it back to reveal Triton's face to the light. Those violet eyes studied him for a moment, and then the man's lips parted in a smile as he spoke. "You look much too cute with your mouth open like that," he said with a soft chuckle, setting a hand under Triton's chin to guide it closed.

Triton blinked as his jaw clicked shut, then shook himself out of his stunned stupor and tore his gaze away from the man's gorgeous face. He felt a heat rise up his neck and into his cheeks as he realized that he had just been caught openly gawking at this beautiful man.

"What have we here?" A finger tapped on the lid of the pot Triton held clutched tightly in his hands.

"Oh," Triton looked at the pot, then back up at the man. He'd felt too stunned to just state why he was here right away. "I'm Triton Bloom, Trowa's half brother. My sister Catherine sent me over with some soup because...uh, because someone is sick..." Triton found his voice trailing off as his eyes were caught by the glorious sight of the man in front of him stretching, his muscles flexing naturally.

"Well, Triton Bloom," the man smirked as Triton lapsed back into staring. "The one who was sick slept it off, so there's no one here who needs your soup."

Triton blinked, a wave of sudden annoyance flaring up over his lust. "Are you kidding me?" he snapped. "I just walked for an hour in the freezing cold wind with a heavy pot of soup after a long performance, and now you're telling me that no one needs the damn soup at all?!" Triton huffed. "That's just perfect! Now I get to carry this stupid thing all the way back home and spend another hour freezing my ass off, only so I can have Cat interrogate me as to why no one wanted her damned soup!" Triton moved to turn and leave in frustration, but a pair of warm hands settled on his, halting him.

"I never said I didn't want it."

Triton looked back at this man, his own emerald eyes meeting up with the man's sparkling violet orbs. "...what?"

"I never refuse food, Triton," he spoke in a serious manner, though his face was split with a grin. "Though I am seriously tempted to say no and continue to watch you rave." His smile grew. "You're even cuter when you're angry."

Triton's momentary rage vanished into the heat of the blush again. Now he was simply embarrassed again! Why was this insanely gorgeous man being so forward? And Triton had just exploded in a tantrum in front of him! It was not a great first impression.

"I'm Duo Maxwell," the man finally introduced himself to Triton, who repeated the name mentally to himself.

Duo Maxwell... Damn! Why did he have to be so fine and good looking and...half dressed... Triton felt his blush spreading down his chest as his imagination suddenly flared with imaginings of Duo without anything on...

"Why don't you come inside, Triton, and warm up a little?" Duo offered, taking the cold pot of soup gently from Triton's hands. He balanced it under an arm and then wrapped his slender fingers around Triton's cold hand. Duo's warm touch seeped into Triton's chilled skin as he pulled Triton inside the entry hall, closing the door behind them. "You're frozen," Duo commented, squeezing Triton's hand. Triton swallowed, feeling his heart race even faster as Duo took Triton's cold hands in his own, breathing warm air onto them and rubbing the feeling back into them. "You should wear gloves next time."

Triton tried to ignore the prodding image of a naked Duo wrapped up in a bow, which was dancing in the back of his head, and nodded guiltily. "I didn't know it would be so cold tonight," he explained weakly. Duo let go of his hands and Triton felt like sighing, as he'd enjoyed the moment of contact. Triton couldn't get over how gorgeous Duo was!

Duo stepped past the pile of shoes gathered in the narrow hall and reached a hand to push back the black beads that separated the hall from the main room. He stepped through them, speaking as he did. "Guys, we have a visitor."

Triton followed him, stepping through the beads to see the people Duo was talking to. There were two of them, both grown men like Duo. Triton immediately noticed the fact that they, too, were shirtless and defined, lounging on the pair of couches spread before a large TV. Triton felt his entire body tense in nervous anxiety, as both of these men were also incredible specimens of the male body, like Duo. Unlike Duo, they both seemed to be of asian descent.

Trowa's friends could all be male models, seriously!

"Damn, Duo," one of the men sat up from his position, his brow raising as he looked at Triton. "Where did you get such a sweet looking thing?"

"This is Triton Bloom," Duo explained as he walked towards the kitchen area of the main room, placing the soup down on the counter. "He's Trowa's half brother."

Triton stood still near the entryway, not wanting to shadow Duo too closely, but uncertain as to what else he should do. The man who was eyeing Triton stood up from the couch and came over, standing in front of Triton with his arms crossed. His dark onyx eyes travelled up and down Triton's form, a smirk gracing his face.

"Now what possessed Trowa to keep a gem like you a secret?" he asked, licking his lips. "You look finer than silk."

Triton couldn't find his voice to answer as he looked back at this man. He had a broader chest than Duo, with well built muscles and not a hint of fat on his rugged form. Triton had never had a great attraction to asian genes, especially Chinese, as he suspected this man was, but Triton also couldn't deny the fact that he was flawlessly attractive. His dark eyes were framed by loose straight bangs and the rest of his black hair drawn back into a short but messy ponytail. He also stood taller than Triton, as most people usually did, but his form was still lithe, without too much bulk.

"Triton, this is Wufei Chang," Duo introduced him, returning from the kitchen. "And the one on the couch is Heero Yuy, my flat-mate."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Wufei," Triton nodded politely, trying to settle down the nervous butterflies that sprung up in his stomach as Wufei looked at him, his eyes filled with open lust. "And you, Heero." Triton looked over to the second man on the couch, who hadn't moved since his arrival. He hadn't spared a glance this way, yet, and he didn't respond to Triton's greeting, either, his gaze focused on the TV, which was on the cooking channel, strangely enough. A cigarette burned in his hand, the smoke trailing upwards absently.

"Heero, why don't you take a look at him," Wufei suggested to his friend. "He's a cute one. Aren't you a little curious to see Trowa's little brother?"

Heero didn't answer at first. Then there was a vague grunt of acknowledgement and he shifted forward, putting out his cigarette before he turned to do as Wufei suggested. Triton saw cool blue eyes looking piercingly at him from behind the shadow of dark brown hair, which hung about his face with a messy allure. Heero stared at Triton for a moment over the couch, then he suddenly stood and walked over towards them. Wufei stepped aside as Heero took his place in front of Triton, his cold blue eyes doing just what Wufei's had a moment before.

But Heero's gaze wasn't warm like Wufei's was. Heero's eyes were like ice and daggers, cold and calculating. Triton suddenly felt that he was being judged for something more than just his outward appearance. Something more serious, it seemed, by the way Heero was looking at him. Such a serious and grim expression!

"Hai," Heero finally spoke. A hand came up to grab Triton's chin, tilting his head. "He's cute." Heero stepped back. "Take off your sweater. Let's see you."

Triton stared back. "...what?" he finally stammered out, hesitant to do such a thing.

"Take off your sweater," Heero repeated. His tone didn't really sound like he was making it a request.

"Just humor him," Duo nodded, gesturing for Triton to do as Heero asked. Triton reached up and pulled his sweater up over his head, leaving him in his simple T-shirt before them. He felt his blush spread even more as all three men gazed openly at him. All of him.

"And you're Trowa's little brother?" Heero asked. His gaze still hadn't left Triton for an instant.

Triton nodded, hoping that Heero wouldn't ask him to take off his shirt next. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't! It felt strange enough to have all these incredibly good looking men ogling him. Triton couldn't compare to them at all, as they were so defined and toned!

Heero's stare was slightly unnerving, too, for Triton. Then suddenly the older man was smirking at him, his face smoothing from the seriousness of before.

"You have the same eyes as Trowa," he remarked, coming closer again. Triton instinctively stepped back, but Heero reached out and caught his wrist. "But your face is different from him." Heero's grip was much stronger than when Duo had grabbed him. It was ironclad, tight and solid. Heero's cobalt blue eyes delved into Triton's green eyes, and Triton felt his heart race even more.

Heero was intimidating!

"How old are you though?" Wufei broke in with a question. "Because while you look utterly divine, I've got my limits, and you seem rather fresh."

Triton looked to Wufei, his arm still caught in Heero's grip. "I'm seventeen."

"Damnit! Underage," Wufei's grin turned into a pout. "I'm out, now. I suppose I can't be drooling all over you if you're so young."

"I'm eighteen in three months," Trowa protested. "I'm not that young."

Wufei's smile returned halfway and his tongue darted out. "Dear Triton," he chuckled. "You almost sound as though you're trying to tempt me…"

"I'm not tempting anyone! I just brought soup!" Triton argued, feeling very embarrassed in this moment. They were all very forward and they spoke so bluntly! Heero wouldn't let go of his wrist, either. Triton didn't know why he was had grabbed him in the first place.

"Ah, well," Wufei turned and returned to the couch, falling onto it with a look of reluctance. "I must have my morals, then."

Duo snorted in a laugh, looking away from Heero and Triton to speak to Wufei. "What morals? You had none an hour ago."

"Duo, when you walk around in those low pants, I can't help but want to ravish you," Wufei stated casually in reply. "Why don't you come over here so we can repeat it, hm? I've gotten all excited by pretty boy over there."

Triton was confused as Wufei spoke, looking over to Duo, only to see that Duo was staring at him. Triton felt his heart beat increase as their eyes connected, but then Duo looked away, glancing at Heero's hand on his arm for a moment before he went towards Wufei. Triton thought he saw Duo's smile falter into a frown, but he had turned too quickly to be sure. Triton watched his smooth back as he walked, then stared in numb shock as Duo straddled Wufei's lap, wrapping his arms around the man and locking lips with him. The kiss very quickly progressed to something more like a make out session, with tongues meeting, chests touching, and heavy breathing included.

Triton felt even hotter under his shirt and wondered how red a person could turn from blushing, because he felt he should be crimson colored by now. Aside from his shock at this very open display of intimacy, Triton suddenly felt greatly defeated. The great ride of imaginings and secret glances at Duo came to a sudden and depressing halt, because this intimacy meant that Duo was taken. He was in a relationship, so Triton's silly attraction to him was never going to be anything. Not that Triton had really thought he had a chance, in reality, but dreaming was still nice. Watching Wufei sliding his hands over Duo's chest now made a feeling of minor jealousy arise in Triton.

And underneath his jealousy, Triton felt a little bit turned on. It was arousing to watch two extremely attractive men making out.

Triton had no problems with men being together in relationships. He'd long ago realized that he would notice Catherine's boyfriends much more often than he would ever notice her girl friends, and Trowa was openly gay, so it was a very normal concept to Triton. He hadn't ever done anything with a man yet, but he definitely felt aroused by them, and he'd done plenty of research into the subject. There'd just never been any opportunities in the past to meet a man in a romantic way.

Heero startled Triton out of his thoughts, pulling him over to the second couch. Only now did Heero release his grip on Triton's wrist. The older man sat down on the couch, leaning on the arm and gesturing for Triton to sit down. He did so, his hands in his lap and his body tense in the soft cushions. Heero lit a cigarette and stared at Triton. Triton avoided his piercing gaze. He felt unnerved by Heero's gaze. The way he looked was similar to the way Wufei had, eyes filled with lust, but Heero had something more behind his gaze. Triton had no idea what he was thinking and that was the truly unnerving part. Wufei had said his intentions very openly, but Heero wasn't showing any sort of emotion or hint as to what he was thinking.

But that left only two others to look at, and they were currently busy with each other. From Triton's seat, he had a fine view of Duo's back, the smooth skin interrupted by his braid and, if Triton was guessing it right, a few long and fine scars. Wufei's had his hands cupping Duo's asscheeks and Duo's hands were somewhere out of sight. Triton felt his heart thumping inside his chest. This sort of scene was just the type of thing that Triton dreamt about at night, in his fantasies. Usually he was one of the ones involved and not just watching, though. Either way, he felt a bit surreal for a moment as he lapsed into staring at them.

"Does it intrigue you?" Heero's voice shattered Triton's mental fantasies, bringing him back to the moment sharply. "Two men, together."

Triton held his breath for a moment as he met Heero's gaze. It was cold and unblinking. "I know about it," he answered. "Trowa has had Quatre over before. I've seen them together." Heero smirked. It was a strangely sexy sight. Triton found himself glancing at Heero's chiseled chest, noting how it was scarred in various places, and oh-so-toned.

"Have you ever been with a man, Triton?"

Triton's heart definitely stopped at this. It felt like it, at least, as he pulled his gaze back to Heero's face with an expression of surprise. Triton suddenly felt strange under Heero's intense gaze. "No, I'm not-," Trowa stopped himself. What had he been about to say? He wasn't gay? Triton knew he was gay because being surrounded by these three shirtless men was causing him to blush deeply and ache in his groin. Seeing Duo and Wufei making out made him feel like he was in one of his porn fantasies! "I'm not ready for a relationship," Triton thought up something quickly. "I don't...I mean, I haven't had any time to date anyone."

"An innocent!" Wufei chirped from over Duo's shoulder. They had paused in their lip-locking to hear Triton's answer to the loaded question Heero had given him. Duo was, again, looking at Triton with those eyes that made his insides tingle.

Such gorgeous violet eyes….

"I'm not innocent," Triton argued with Wufei. "I'm just young. I don't have any time to find somebody."

"If you weren't so young, I'd take you myself," Wufei winked at him, licking his lips again. "I'm so tempted to make an exception. What do you think, Duo?"

Triton's heart stopped again and he waited for Duo to answer. The second it took Duo to answer felt like forever to Triton, but then Duo's lips spread in a smile and he nodded. "You are fine, Triton. I would take you myself…" Triton felt his mind explode with desire, but then Duo's gaze left him, going to rest on Heero. Triton saw his smile fade, his expression sharpening. "If he wasn't Trowa's little brother."

Triton also looked to Heero, wondering what this was supposed to mean. What did Trowa have to do with what was going on? Whatever that was, as Triton had no clue for the life of him why they were sharing these looks. Duo's tone was more than casual talk, unlike Wufei, and he looked very intense as he regarded Heero across the short distance between them.

Heero was still staring at Triton. He hadn't looked away at all since he'd first laid eyes on him. His gaze felt intense and, suddenly, a little foreboding. "When did relation ever stop us, Duo?" Heero spoke evenly, his voice low. Triton wasn't sure if it was supposed to be threatening or not, as it sounded normal, but Duo looked away very suddenly when Heero spoke these words, turning to bury himself in Wufei again.

Duo and Wufei resumed their passions and the intense moment passed. Triton wondered why there was such a strange tension between Duo and Heero, especially if they were flat-mates. Weren't you supposed to get along with the one you lived with?

"C'mon, Duo," Wufei suddenly stood up, taking Duo with him. He threw Duo up and over his shoulder in one smooth motion, his muscles flexing with strength. "I've got to be at work early tomorrow and it's almost eleven. I need another round before I have to go." Wufei slapped Duo's ass as he walked around the couch, heading for the far door by the kitchen.

"Damn, 'Fei, why do you always have to rush," Duo growled, but he didn't protest Wufei's grip on him. Instead, he set his hands on Wufei's lower back and pushed himself up so he could see, looking back at the couch. "Triton, you better go home now, okay? Just go home."

The pair disappeared into the door, which shut behind them. Triton stared at it for a moment, and then he stood up. "He's right. It's pretty late. I should go home, or Cat will start to worry about me." He moved to step by Heero, but a hand closed around his wrist again, stopping him.

"You've only just arrived," Heero spoke, his grip tightening. "It would be rude to leave so suddenly."

Triton's heart beat loudly in his chest, the silence surrounding him like a cage as he realized he was alone with Heero. Completely alone. Triton felt very vulnerable, suddenly, with Heero holding his wrist. "I shouldn't," he tried to argue politely, pulling at Heero's hold. "I've got work in the morning and-"

Triton was cut off as Heero jerked on his arm sharply, pulling Triton back onto the couch and into Heero's lap. Triton tensed as Heero leaned forward, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Don't be rude, Triton," Heero spoke in a quiet, husky tone. Triton felt there was a sharpness to his words, as though there was some unknown consequence that could happen if Triton didn't listen.

Triton swallowed nervously, feeling very awkward in this position atop Heero. A part of him was extremely pleased and awed that an attractive guy like Heero was showing a sort of interest in him, but another part of Triton was uncertain about what this interest could be. What did Heero intend by this possessiveness?

Heero moved suddenly, leaning forward and pushing Triton to his back on the couch. Triton opened his mouth to protest the rough action when Heero caught his lips in a kiss. Triton's mind went blank as full shock overcame him, creating a paralyzing effect on his body and brain. Even if he'd had the mental awareness to struggle, it wouldn't have mattered, as Heero was pinning him down into the couch, rendering Triton immobile. Heero's tongue explored Triton's mouth as he was consumed by Heero's musky scent, and the taste of cigarettes. Triton felt a heat grow intensely in his groin, his sudden arousal pressing against his jeans as Heero kissed him.

When Heero finally ended the mind numbing kiss, Triton was flushed and breathless, his lips plump and red and his body burning with a sensual desire. Heero straddled him, oozing pure seduction as he smirked down at Triton. Triton swallowed and licked his lips nervously, trying to decide what he was supposed to do in a moment like this, his heart racing as he stared at Heero in a stunned stupor.

Heero was perfect. His chest was corded with muscles that flexed in a most pleasant way whenever he moved, and his face was ruggedly handsome. He was tall, handsome, strong, and so very, very hot. And he was sitting on top of Triton, straddling him with such a lust filled look in his eyes. It was as though Triton had just gone from watching a fantasy to being in one. Exhilaration ran through Triton's body, his heart beating so quickly from Heero's kiss, but a part of him suddenly balked at the idea of this happening.

"I can't-," he started.

"Can't what?" Heero interrupted him. "You can't enjoy your body's desires? I can feel that you enjoyed it, Triton. What harm is there in indulging in some sexual pleasure. It's only natural to seek pleasure."

"I-," Triton flushed beneath Heero as the older man rocked his hips astride Triton, brushing their groins together. Like Heero said, Triton was aroused, his cock hard in his pants and his body aching for more. But his mind was saying he shouldn't. "It's not that I don't like it!" Triton tried to explain quickly, pushing at Heero and wiggling to get out from this position. "But I just met you! I don't even know you other than your name, a-and you're Trowa's friend and-"

Heero kissed him again, pressing Triton forcefully into the couch. When he finally parted after a long moment, he put his lips to Triton's ear, whispering. "Triton, I want to take you into my room and fuck you right now. I want to claim you."

Triton's heart stopped again, it seemed, for a very long moment, his breath lost from the kiss and his mind twisting from Heero's words. His body tingled with a pulsing excitement, the sensual desire burning him up inside. Heero was making his intentions perfectly clear now, and it both thrilled and terrified Triton.

Heero was good looking and an incredible kisser! There was a bit more force involved than Triton had imagined for his first kiss with a guy, but it was turning out to be an incredibly arousing thing. This situation was the kind of thing Triton dreamt about at night, the cause of every wet dream he'd ever had. And Triton's body was reacting to it. He was reacting to every touch, every breath, and every movement that Heero made on him.

But then there was that voice in his head that scolded him for being so shameful, for falling into lust. The voice that told him he shouldn't be so easy, that he shouldn't be doing this, that he shouldn't let himself get sucked into the void of sexual promiscuity. Heero claimed he wanted to fuck him. Triton had always seen his first time being a bit more romantic. He wasn't expecting to go so far so suddenly, and with a stranger, practically. Triton had always figured he would have been on a few dates and fallen a bit in love before he did the deed.

Heero, obviously, intended for it to happen otherwise.

"Heero, I don't want you to do this," Triton protested, feeling his shame building. Catherine and Trowa would be so upset with him if it happened. "I don't want it."

"Then let me make you want it," Heero answered, his hand sliding up into Triton's shirt, sending shivers across Triton's chest.

"Heero," Triton tried again, pushing against Heero's bare chest. "Trowa-"

"Trowa has nothing to do with this," Heero spoke sharply, his eyes flashing with some strange and dark emotion. Then it vanished and Heero was smirking again, teasing him. "Do you let your brother decide everything for you? Aren't you your own man, Triton, to choose for yourself? Doesn't your body want it so badly?" Heero's hand slid down Triton's chest and past his navel, where Triton's jean button was quickly undone.

"I'm not ready!" Triton exclaimed, grabbing Heero's wrist as the older man began to slide his hand down into Triton's boxers. Heero wasn't affected at all by Triton's resistance. Triton tensed and then gasped as Heero's fingers wrapped around his hard shaft.

"How do you know you're not ready if you never try it?" Heero spoke huskily. "I want you, Triton." Heero began to stroke Triton's cock, causing him to bite his lip and moan behind his teeth. "Let me take you."

Triton opened his mouth to breathe, his body tensing in sensual pleasure under Heero's touch. But he wasn't sure about it. Or so he thought. Triton had never had a guy do anything to him, and his sexual experiences with girls was comprised of Jaina Lasiter in grade eight and Jasmine Cobb last year, a girl from the carnival who was a year younger than him. Even then, she'd usually been the one who led when they did anything sexually. Triton's body was aching for more of this dominant intimacy under this man.

Triton was drowning in lustful desire. He was so sensitive beneath Heero, and Heero wanted to satiate Triton's lust. He was offering to take away all of Triton's innocence, and Triton couldn't deny that this was what he secretly wanted. Heero wanted to claim him. It wasn't a bad thing. In fact, it was a compliment, coming from someone who looked like Heero did.

Would he ever be in a situation with such a hot guy again? Wasn't this the embodiment of Triton's fantasies, the very image of his wet dreams?

Triton gave in. "Fine. You can have me, Heero."

A sense of calm replaced the previous turmoil in his mind as he resigned himself to his decision. He relaxed under Heero, letting his hands fall beside him. Heero's mouth spread in a crooked smile as Triton spoke, his eyes flashing.

"Good," Heero kissed Triton again, this time with bruising force.

Standing up, Heero lifted Triton with the same ease that Wufei had demonstrated, taking him to the closest door, the one near the couches. Heero closed and locked the door behind him, then took Triton to the bed, where he was unceremoniously dropped. Triton had enough time to glance at the plain blue walls and note the lack of décor before Heero was on him, stripping his pants off his legs and pulling the shirt off Triton.

Triton lay on the bed, his erection begging for attention as Heero straddled Triton, resuming their actions from the couch. Triton tried to shut down the mild hesitance that was rising in him as he lay naked and pinned on Heero's bed. His body was swelling with sensual feelings, and it was so very good! It was insanely better than just watching porn at home and touching himself. But Triton was frightened, too, in the back of his mind. He'd never done this before. He knew how it worked with men, but how much would it hurt?

"Heero," Triton forced the words out between his gasps, pausing to moan as Heero's tongue circled traveled down his collarbone to his erect nipple, where it circled around, wet and hot on Duo's skin. "Please…please be gentle with me! I've never done anything like this before." Triton fell into another moan, biting his cheek as he was lifted away by lust as Heero's tongue traveled further down, dropping below his navel.

"I am never gentle, Triton," Heero replied in a strange tone, sending a spur of adrenaline shooting through Triton's mind and body. "And I will not be gentle with you. You said I can take you, and take you I will. You are mine, Triton, mine to claim and mine to use." Heero's eyes glimmered. "However I please."

* * *

And it is done! This is a very long chapter, as I usually like to make them shorter. Please leave a review or follow the story if you enjoyed it! I have the first few scenes planned out, so I will be uploading them as I transfer them to computer. Thank you for reading!

* * *

~Sincerely, Storm~


	2. Scene 2

Deviants

© 2014

Written By : Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, shape, or form. This fanfiction has been written for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Mature Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Emotional Angst, Strong Adult Themes

* * *

Thank you for continuing here to the next scene. I hope you enjoy this story as it progresses. Please leave a review if you feel like it or follow, and I must remind everyone that this fanfic will be dealing with some very mature themes as it goes further.

* * *

SCENE 2 (SATURDAY)  


Triton woke to the sound of a door slamming faintly in the distance. Blinking groggily, he looked blearily at the light blue wall, his body unwilling to follow his mind in rousing. He felt exhausted, like a heavy weight was pressing all over his body, which hurt. His arms hurt and his legs hurt and his ass hurt especially. Triton winced at the painful twinge that shot down his thigh as he shifted under the warm bedcovers. Why did it hurt so much? His mind felt so fuzzy and numb, so Triton closed his eyes again, relaxing back towards slumber.

A loud voice reached Triton's ears. He crinkled in nose in annoyance at the mental disturbance, hoping whoever it was would quiet down quickly. He was so tired, and so sore, and the bed was so warm. He just wanted to sleep. But the sudden rattling of a doorknob sharply broke the blessed silence of the room and Triton groaned a bit, burying his head deeper in the pillow he had.

Then there was a loud slam and the sound of splintering wood, which sent a jolt through Triton's heart, waking him up thoroughly. His eyes went wide as he heard an extremely familiar voice shout.

"You fucking bastard, Heero!"

Heero. The crisp memory of last night came flooding back to Triton, clearing his mind right up as he remembered where he was. He opened his mouth to speak when a hand jerked back the warm sheets, then wrapped around his arm, pulling him suddenly from the bed. Triton stumbled to the knees on the floor, his legs feeling about as solid as jelly. Looking up, he saw Trowa, who had his hands clenched tightly in fists and was sending Heero a glare of death.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Heero!?" Trowa shouted angrily, his voice bellowing in the simple room. "Why the hell would you think Triton is yours to fuck around with!? He's seventeen, you bastard! I told you to stay the hell away from him!"

Heero, who hadn't stirred yet from his sleeping position on his back, raised a hand to push back his unruly bangs from his face. One eye opened to regard Trowa for a moment before he closed it again, exhaling slowly. "I wanted him," he spoke, his voice neutral and casual, his face expressionless. "So I took him."

"He wasn't yours to take, Heero!" Trowa snapped back. "He's not some toy for you to play with and discard! He's my brother! He doesn't need to deal with your shit!" Trowa shook his head, pushing a hand to his temple. His expression looked very strained. Triton had never seen him look so upset before. "This attitude of yours has gone beyond belief now…you can't just take anyone you want," Trowa continued. "It's bad enough the way Duo puts up with you, but now you had to go and corrupt Triton, too!"

Heero stirred, though he was obviously unhappy about having to do so, sitting up with a slightly annoyed look on his hard face. "I never corrupted Triton," he calmly protested, looking down at Triton beside Trowa. He hadn't moved from the spot, watching the two of them arguing. "Triton chose it of his own will." Heero smirked down at him and Triton felt shivers shoot up and down his spine as memories came up. He wasn't sure if it was a pleasant shiver, or a bad one. It was so hard to tell, with Heero.

Trowa glowered at Heero like a furnace about to blow. Not that he hadn't already blown, as this was the usually quiet and emotionless Trowa standing here, but he was sure to be able to go farther in his rage, it seemed. Heero met Trowa's sharp glare evenly with his own ice cold gaze.

"Triton, get your clothes on, now," Trowa suddenly snapped the order sharply, his eyes never leaving Heero. Triton moved into action as quickly as he could, which wasn't that fast, as he was sore all over, especially his lower half. Trowa returned to speaking with Heero. Well, it was more like speaking at Heero. "I'm not just going to ignore this, Heero, as you'd have it. I won't brush it aside. I've forgiven you countless times for everything you've done to me, and I don't interfere with the way you abuse others, but Triton is my brother, and I won't let you use him like a toy. I won't let you do as you wish with Triton."

"Shouldn't that be Triton's choice?" Heero replied, a bit of ice in his voice now. "After all, your brotherly act of protection seems a little redundant considering you barely see Triton. How old were you, Triton, when Trowa showed up?" Trowa's eyes narrowed. Triton thought it safer to not answer, focusing on getting his pants on. Heero wasn't looking at him anyways, his gaze locked in this strange death stare with Trowa. "How much do you actually know about your brother, Trowa? How much time do you spend with him?" Heero's tone dropped to one with a bit more bite. "Last I checked, you were too busy with Quatre and his ass to be standing up for your half-brother."

"This isn't about Quatre, Heero," Trowa bit back. The atmosphere was tense, and Triton could almost imagine the invisible daggers they were both glaring at each other. "If this is your twisted way of making me angry, it worked. Whether I spend time with Triton or not, he's still my brother and I still told you to stay away from him! I-," Trowa paused, his voice catching.

Triton was in the process of pulling his shirt over his head, and when he could look up at Trowa, he was shocked to see that the anger was gone. Instead, Trowa had a hand over his eyes and looked almost like he was struggling with a mental anguish. Then his face smoothed into the usual expression Triton recognized. The look which wasn't really a look, the emotionless, plain face that Trowa always wore. The mask that had always frightened Triton a little bit with its lack of expression.

"I can't do it anymore with you, Heero," Trowa spoke, his voice quieter, less angered. "I can't play your games. I'm tired of it. I'm done with everything."

Heero was quiet for a moment, then he laid back down, rolling to his side and waving a hand absently. "Fine, Trowa. Do whatever you want."

Trowa stared at Heero's back, and then he turned and grabbed Triton by the wrist, pulling him out of the room after him. Triton noticed the broken door hinges and realized Trowa must have busted the door in.

"I can't believe you did this, Triton," Trowa was lecturing him, his tone serious. "Did you even stop to think about Catherine? She waited up half the night for you and was in a panic this morning when you didn't show up for the show."

A wave of guilt washed over Triton. He hadn't even thought of Catherine! To be honest, Catherine and work were far from his thoughts last night. Triton hadn't really been able to focus on anything past Heero's hands and tongue touching him. Now he'd missed work, which never ended up well. Trowa was here, which meant Catherine had called him, and Trowa was mad! Triton had never seen Trowa this angry, even now when he wasn't yelling. His grip on Triton's arm was painful, even.

What was going on? Everything was suddenly such a crazy mess around him!

"You!" Trowa paused in the main room, pointing a finger accusingly at Duo. He was sitting in his boxers at the table, a very large cup of coffee in front of him. "You should have done something to stop this, Duo. You, of all people, know how Heero is!"

Duo sighed, his eyes half closed and his expression much more weary then yesterday. He looked to Trowa, rubbing a hand across his face. "What do you expect from me, Trowa? You know as well as I do that you can't stop Heero if he decides he wants something. No one stops him, especially me." Duo looked mournfully back to his coffee, staring into the black liquid.

Triton watched Duo, finding him to be just as perfectly attractive now, with messy hair and a groggy face, as he had been last night. The expression on his handsome face was a bit saddening to look at, though. Triton wondered for a moment if Duo maybe had gotten in a fight with Wufei or something, to cause him to look so sad. The Chinese man wasn't here, that Triton could see.

"You should have tried, Duo," Trowa insisted, then he continued on through the flat, pulling Triton behind him. Triton met Duo's eyes for a moment as he passed and he impulsively gave Duo a wave goodbye.

Even with the ache from the evening of rough sex with Heero, Triton couldn't deny his urges for Duo. He felt he would jump right back into bed in a heartbeat if it was with Duo. Triton knew Duo was with Wufei, but that didn't stop him from having these intense feelings every time he laid eyes on Duo or saw those violet eyes looking back his way. Something about Duo had hooked around Triton's heartstrings, ever since he had first laid eyes on the gorgeous man in the doorway yesterday and Duo had smiled at him.

That entrancing smile! Triton had a crush, and it was thrilling! He got so damn excited around Duo!

But then the excitement would always fade when Triton remembered Wufei, and the fact that Duo was unavailable. Plus, Triton had just slept with his roommate. It was surely never going to be a possibility, now. Not that it ever really had been a possibility, Triton thought.

Trowa gave Triton barely enough time to slip his shoes on before he was dragging him outside. Triton stumbled at the car as Trowa let go of him, his muscles flaring up in a fiery ache. Trowa watched him collapse and glowered for another moment before his face softened.

"He wasn't even careful with you, was he?" Trowa asked, helping Triton to stand again and opening the door to help him in. "The bastard could have been more gentle."

Triton didn't answer, Heero's words from last night echoing in his mind. 'You are mine, Triton, mine to claim and mine to use. However I please.' Heero had not been gentle, as he had warned Triton, and it had hurt, a lot. It still hurt, now. But Triton couldn't deny the pleasure and ecstasy that Heero had given him last night, too. Painful pleasure, at times, but Triton had never felt something so intense before. Heero was obviously very experienced with men.

Triton sat carefully in the car, trying to keep still, but his body ached with every bump in the road as they started the short drive home. It was silent as Triton stared out the window at the houses passing by. He didn't speak. He didn't feel like talking right now. There was too much going on in his head, and he hadn't sorted anything out yet. He needed to think.

But Trowa broke the silence after a few minutes, unable to keep his words from coming. It felt strange to Triton, this whole situation with his older brother. Triton hadn't really been spoken to this much by Trowa at all in the seven years since he'd met the half-brother he'd never known about.

"Why would you let him do this to you, Triton?" Trowa asked, sounding truly confused. His posture was tense as he drove. "Heero is a deviant. He only uses people for sex, and now you've become one of his claims."

"I don't see why you're making such a big deal out of it, Trowa," Triton sighed, looking over at him. "I'm not a kid-"

"So you did choose it?" Trowa interrupted him sharply, his fingers tightening on the steering wheel. "Heero wasn't lying?"

"Yes, I-"

"Triton, you idiot," Triton cut him off again. "You don't even know Heero! You don't know who he is or what he is capable of! How long were you even there before you took your pants off for him?"

Triton's eyes narrowed. "Why does it matter to you who I take my pants off for, anyways?" he argued. "Since when does my personal sex life have anything to do with you, Trowa!?"

"Triton, you're seventeen," Trowa said this as though it was an affliction, a curse or something. "Do you even know how old Heero is? No? He's thirty, Triton. Thirty! You can't let a grown man just do whatever he wants to you-"

This time Triton cut Trowa off, bursting out with emotion. "Maybe I wanted it!" he exclaimed, his anger rising. "Maybe I was the one who seduced him, Trowa! Did you ever consider that? That maybe your baby brother wanted to do it? No, because you're too busy sticking your nose in where it's not wanted! It's none of your business who I decide to sleep with!"

Trowa, apparently, felt differently on the matter. "It is my business, Triton. Heero is my best friend and you're my little brother. I can't let him use you as his sex toy."

"Why do you even care?" Triton growled, his frustration only rising now. "Heero was right! I haven't seen you in, what, a month?" Maybe more. Triton couldn't actually recall the last time they'd been together for longer than a passing moment. "And now you show up out of nowhere and try to tell me who I can and can't sleep with? What right do you think you have to impose yourself in my life?! You're not my guardian, Cat is, and she doesn't dare treat me the way you are! I'm not a child, Trowa!"

"It's not as simple as you think it is!" Trowa argued back, his stress obviously rising. "There's more going on here than you know. You don't understand what's happening-"

"Why do you care about anything I do?" Triton exclaimed over Trowa. He didn't want to hear logical explanations and reasoning right now. He was angry now. The embers of frustration that had sat dormant for so long in Triton had now been stirred and were quickly growing to be a bonfire. It wasn't about the sex for Triton, or the age difference, or the friendship between Trowa and Heero. It was about Trowa, and the way Triton felt towards him right now. "I met you when I was ten and I've spent barely any time with you, yet you stand there in front of Heero, preaching that I'm your brother, embarrassing me! It's half-brother! And we're only related because your bastard father raped my mother when she was only seventeen!" Trowa visibly flinched at this, but Triton ignored it and pushed on in his rage. "You showed up and claimed to be family and we accepted you, and then you were never there! You never talk to me or call me or show any damn interest in my life! And now you suddenly show up, deciding you can control my life and what I want to do with it?"

"Triton, stop-," Trowa began, pulling into the carnival lot and parking the car.

"No! I don't even know you! Fuck you!" Triton shouted. The kettle of rage had boiled and was now blasting out. "You have no right to interfere! If I want to sleep with Heero, I'll do so, whenever I damn well want to! You can't just be my brother when it conveniences you, Trowa!" Triton opened his door, forcing himself to move, despite his aching body. "Just leave me the hell alone from now on! I don't want to see you or talk to you, and stay the fuck out of my life!"

"Triton! Wait!" Trowa shouted after him, but Triton was gone, pushing himself into a run to get away before Trowa tried to pursue him. He brushed past a startled looking Catherine, her mouth open to speak to him as he passed by. He ignored her calls after him, running through the carnival, running away. Away from Trowa and Catherine and anyone else who may try to talk to him.

Triton didn't stop until he reached the massive oak tree in the park beside the carnival grounds, the one where he went to be alone and think. Collapsing at the base of the large tree, Triton groaned loudly as he looked up at the thick canopy of leaves and branches. Tears pricked at his eyes, partially from the emotions flooding through him, but mostly due to the pain that was pulsing through him now, after running in his condition.

Triton thought about things. He remembered seven years ago, when he'd first met Trowa. Triton had been ten, at the time, and Trowa had already been a grown man at twenty one, so there hadn't been much to make a connection with. Triton had been so uncertain about more family, as his father had just passed away a few months prior. With both parents dead, Triton had no one to verify Trowa's story to him, but Catherine had accepted him, so Triton had followed suit. After that, he had felt eager about the fact that he had a brother and a male influence around again.

But Trowa hadn't been anything like dad had been. Trowa was an absent brother, in Triton's opinion, though Catherine gave him a lot more credit. Other than times when Trowa performed with them in the carnival, he was always gone. He didn't live with them, and he didn't visit often, except for holidays or special occasions. Triton rarely saw him, and he had quit performing in the carnival two years ago, which meant his visits became even less.

Triton had never before unleashed his anger on Trowa or his feelings about him. He felt justified in it, but a part of him still felt a loss. He wished it didn't have to be this way. Triton had always wished that he could get closer to Trowa, but it had just never worked out, and he'd never known how to bring it up in conversation. Even Catherine didn't know the feelings that Triton had just blasted Trowa with.

Triton scowled up at nothing in particular, thoughts racing through his mind. If Trowa had never intended to be with them, then he never should have shown up in the first place. They all could have just lived their lives without knowing each other and it would have suited Triton just fine that way.

Triton exhaled as a tear escaped his eye, trailing down his cheek. He hastily wiped it away, his thoughts switching from Trowa to Heero. It brought a sense of shame on Triton when he thought about it, because, in some ways, Trowa had been right. Heero was so much older than Triton was, and he had made it pretty obvious that his desires were purely physical and lust based. Heero had never lied or hidden the fact that he intended to use Triton however he desired, and that made Triton feel a bit tainted, after the fact. Triton had been a willing sex toy for Heero and hadn't given much thought to the fact that he didn't know the man at all.

Of course, the reason Triton had ignored that fact was simply because what Heero had been doing at that time had felt so incredibly good! Even now, thinking of it brought back a sensual arousal as much as it did shame. Heero had been so skilled in his ministrations. He'd given Triton a sexual pleasure that he'd never felt before! It had, in a way, blown Triton's mind, as no self-administered, porn-fueled session in his room could top last night.

But there were some other parts that hadn't been quite so enjoyable, times where Heero had gotten a bit forceful. Like the way he had held Triton down and the way he wouldn't slow down or stop, no matter how much Triton had begged for it. And how he'd kept Triton there all night so he could repeat the deed over and over. In a small way, Heero had forced him into it by using Triton's sensual arousal against him, but Triton knew that he hadn't really argued much. He could have resisted Heero with more effort, instead of giving in so easily after only twenty minutes of knowing him. Trowa was right about that. Triton had given up his first male kiss and sexual encounter to Heero much too easily. He'd barely resisted at all, in fact.

Underneath his shame and guilt, though, Triton felt a flicker of desire rise up again. He had given himself to Heero, yes, and Heero had used him, yes, but Triton knew that, despite the following shame and pain, he had truly enjoyed every moment of it. Given the choice, he would likely go back and do it again, just to feel that intense pleasure and dominance again. It had been better than his fantasies.

But should he go back? This was what he truly was internally debating. He knew he'd enjoyed the sex and even the force, despite the few moments of helplessness, but it seemed that the simple act of sleeping with Heero had messed something up. Triton wasn't sure what it was, but there was something unspoken. An obvious issue was Trowa being angry, but that didn't matter to Triton, as he had decided he couldn't care less about him. Triton was curious about the underlying secrets, the reasons for all these secret looks everyone shared. Trowa was right that Triton didn't fully understand.

Though Trowa didn't seem to get it either, ignoring the blatant fact that he was interfering where he wasn't wanted.

Triton heard footsteps and ignored them, but Catherine appeared in his vision after a moment. She looked down at him with a sad expression, a mix of sorrow and pity. "Trowa told me what happened," she spoke after another moment, her voice gentle as usual.

"I don't want to talk, Cat," Triton frowned, looking past her face at the leaves purposely.

"We need to talk, Triton," Catherine insisted, crossing her legs beneath her as she sat down beside him. "You can't stay mad at Trowa like this. It will hurt the family."

"What family?!" Triton declared. He turned red at his sudden and rather loud outburst, his voice dropping again. He couldn't bear himself if he yelled at Catherine. "What says he's family?" he snapped, his voice laced with the bitterness he felt. "He's never even there, Cat!"

"Triton, there are a lot of things that you still don't know," Catherine replied coolly. "You shouldn't judge Trowa for how he is. There are a lot of things that he's gone through and he does the best he can. He's just trying to protect you."

"Well, he shouldn't," Triton scowled. "I never asked him for it. He has no damn right to even call me his brother."

"Triton Bloom," Catherine spoke suddenly, her tone stern and serious. "Trowa has done many things for us, things that you don't even consider. You slept with a complete stranger who was much older than you! Someone you barely even knew! Whether you think he has a right or not, Trowa did a good thing by trying to discourage that. I entirely agree with him on the matter. Did you even consider the consequences of your actions, Triton? Trowa, at least, is trying to look out for you, where you apparently are not." Catherine paused, and then she sighed, standing up again. "I can see that you aren't ready to listen to anyone, though. Triton, Trowa and I both agree that it is not safe for you to engage with those people. We forbid you from going back there."

"Cat!" Triton sat up in protest.

"No arguments, Triton," Catherine told him sharply. "I'm your sister and your guardian. I have to look out for you where you will not. You are not allowed to return to that apartment, and that is final."

"But…Cat, why? Isn't it my body and my decision?" Triton argued, though he wouldn't dare push it as far as he had with Trowa.

"Yes, and it deserves much better than the lifestyle that Trowa and his friends live by," Catherine replied cryptically. "It's not good for people to use others with no care for their hearts or emotions. This is to protect you, Triton, and I trust that you will abide by my decision. Both Trowa and I agree on this, Triton. Please, trust us with this."

"Cat!"

"Please, Triton," Catherine cut off the conversation. "It's decided. We aren't going to change our minds. Now, I've gotten Jared to cover your afternoon shift for you, but I absolutely need you to be ready for this evening's show. This morning was an absolute mess. Please don't miss it, Triton." Catherine walked back towards the carnival, leaving Triton to fume alone over this.

Now Catherine was even on Trowa's side! They were both interfering now, far more than he was comfortable with. He wasn't a child anymore, he was nearly eighteen! It was his life, his body, and his choice of how he wanted to be loved. Soon he would be legal on his own. They should give him more credit than this, he felt. After all, Triton had been making his own choices for seven years now, with Catherine simply guiding him as he grew and making sure he didn't cut his fingers off. Never had she put down such an ultimatum to him.

Triton made his decision. As much as pained him to go against Catherine, Triton knew he was going to disregard her orders and go back. He was going to return to that flat and seduce Heero and have great sex again, whether Trowa or Catherine liked it or not. And he was going to do it because he liked it. They didn't understand how he had felt when Heero had done those…those things to him! Triton wasn't going to explain it to them, either, but he was going to pursue that sensual pleasure fervently. Triton felt a smile spread his lips as he thought about the future possibilities for pleasure.

But first, Triton realized with a grimace, he would have to perform in tonight's show with his aching body.

* * *

And that is the second chapter! Please take a moment to let me know what you think! I'm eager for feedback on this one.  
Thanks for reading! Third scene will hopefully be up within a week.

* * *

~Sincerely, Storm~


	3. Scene 3

Deviants

© 2014

Written By : Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing in any way, shape, or form. This fanfiction has been written for entertainment purposes only.

Warning: AU, Yaoi, Mature Sexual Themes, Strong Language, Emotional Angst, Strong Adult Themes

* * *

Thank you for reading so far! I hope I can live up to everyone's standards. The chapter length won't have a set amount. I will likely just keep them as 'scenes' and they will vary in length depending on the focus for that scene.

Please leave a review if you enjoy it, or follow along! We can all love the yaoi boys together :)

NOTE: Yaoi sex scenes will be included in this fanfiction. You have been warned!

* * *

SCENE 3 (SUNDAY)

Triton walked briskly, eager to finally arrive at his destination. It had been a day since Catherine had strictly told him he was forbidden to return and here he was, approaching the sign marked 'Reed Street'. The anger and rebellion that Triton had felt towards his older siblings hadn't faded, even after a day. He'd endured his performances in silence and sulked at home, refusing to talk to Catherine. Today he had rushed through the daily carnival events impatiently until he had finally finished his last act. Then, since Catherine was going to be busy for two more hours with her own acts, he had decided to sneak away.

He was going to see Heero today, whether they liked it or not.

Triton turned down the street and proceeded the short ways down to the flat that Heero and Duo shared. He felt a strange sensation of eagerness in his body, an excitement that was flowing through him. It was going to be a great day, he had decided earlier. Heero would have sex with him and give Triton all those pleasures he'd enjoyed from two nights ago and it would be incredible, Trowa and Catherine's opinions be damned!

Triton rang the doorbell and waited, feeling impatient, as he had been ever since he'd decided to come back. It wasn't as late tonight as it had been on Friday, so Triton was sure someone would be home and awake. After a short moment, the door opened to reveal Duo.

Triton's heart pounded loudly in his chest as his eyes locked onto Duo's face, just like it had the first time. He was just so….so perfect! Today Duo was dressed in a pair of leggings and a long, loose tee, but Triton had seen the muscles beneath that shirt, and he envisioned it easily, even in this baggy outfit. His violet eyes were clear and shining above his rosebud lips and his braid was sporting a decorative chain woven into the plait. Triton felt the heat of attraction rising up in his cheeks as his mind flashed again to what it would be like if it was Duo who was the one who fucked him, not Heero. The thought sent a wave of arousal down to his groin.

"You stare a lot, Triton," Duo smiled at him again. The sight made Triton feel like he was high on something. Something good. "It's kinda sweet."

Triton blushed even more, the red spreading to his chest. He mentally wished for better control over his crush on Duo. It was only going to be mental torture for him if he couldn't suppress these instinctive desires for Duo, and Triton was certain he was already a bit jealous of Wufei.

Triton took consolation with the fact that he would at least be getting his physical desires satisfied tonight.

"Duo," Triton spoke, trying to sound normal. "Is Heero home? I'd like to see him, please."

Duo's smile faltered as his eyes widened for a moment, but then he shook his head and put his smile back. "Yeah, he's here, but he's working, so you probably shouldn't bother him. I didn't think you'd be back again, to be honest."

"Please let me see him, Duo," Triton pleaded. "I've walked all this way to talk to him. Please?"

Duo stared at Triton for a moment, then he sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. "Fine, kid, you can try. But I doubt it will work. Come on in."

Triton stepped inside. He found himself staring at Duo's back in longing for a moment as they took off their shoes, then he cleared his face of the expression before following Duo through the black beaded curtain. His eyes found Heero as Duo pointed, sitting at the table with a laptop open before him. Heero's fingers raced across the keyboard with a natural ease, his eyes fixated on the screen.

"Hey, 'Ro," Duo announced. "Triton is back for you. He wants to talk."

"What? Sweet stuff is back?" Wufei's head appeared from the couch. "Hey, gorgeous!" Wufei smiled at Triton and licked his lips again. Triton really wondered if Duo was okay with such open flirting, but he didn't seem to react to it all when Triton glanced his way. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon after enduring Heero. So, I guess you weren't innocent, hm? That or you just like it a bit rough, don't you?"

"'Fei, shut up," Duo scolded him. Wufei simply blew Triton a kiss before he retreated behind the couch again, chuckling.

Triton decided to ignore his teasing and focus on his objective, which was Heero. He didn't want to wait any longer for more sex! Plus, he really didn't want to see Wufei and Duo start making out or anything again. Triton was sure he would be envious. So he crossed over to Heero as Duo went to Wufei.

"Heero, I'm back. I…," Triton paused as Heero continued to type. When he didn't stop after a moment, Triton continued. "I need to talk to you, Heero. Privately."

There was only silence in reply, accompanied with the rapid clicking of the laptop keyboard. Heero's eyes were locked on the screen. Triton wondered, for a moment, if Heero even realized that he was here, standing beside him.

"Good luck!" Wufei called out. "He's busy working, and practically nothing can distract him. Duo! Hurry up, I need you here!"

"You're ridiculous, 'Fei," Duo chuckled as he fell onto the couch. Triton spared a glance at the TV, which was currently on a Pause Menu from a basic first-person shooter game. "You can use a gun in real life, yet you can't do three rounds without backup."

"Shut up and help me!" Wufei argued. Triton tried to ignore their banter, looking back to Heero as the sounds of gunfire echoed from the TV screen.

"Heero, please," Triton urged. "I want…" He stopped, feeling too embarrassed to admit it openly here, with Duo and Wufei in the room. He hadn't expected to be so nervous when he did this. Triton had been in full confidence on his walk over. "Can we just talk somewhere for a while? I need to ask you something." Silence greeted him. "Heero, please!"

"I'm not kidding when I say it's pointless," Wufei offered advice. "I'd forget about it." Duo told him to shut up and their game continued.

Pointless. It did appear so. Heero hadn't even glanced at him. Triton felt it was very rude. Was it really so easy to just forget, after the way Heero had touched him? After what he'd done to Triton, he could so easily ignore him entirely?

"Heero, look at me," Triton insisted, feeling frustration rising up. Still Heero did not, his attention solely given to his work. Anger flared up in Triton as he considered what a rude jerk Heero was being right now, to be purposely ignoring him. He could at least look at him! Was it such a big problem to acknowledge someone when they tried to talk to you? "Please, Heero!"

Impulse struck Triton as Heero still did not answer, and he reached out a hand, quickly pushing Heero's laptop screen shut, just barely missing Heero's fingers in the process. The moment it clicked shut, Heero's hand shot out, wrapping tightly around Triton's wrist. The grip was so strong that Triton felt his bone aching.

"Heero…," Triton gasped in audible pain as Heero stood up sharply, his chair falling back to the ground with a loud clatter. Silence reigned suddenly as Wufei and Duo paused to check out the noise. Triton looked up at Heero, instinctively shrinking away from the death glare that was being directed down at him. Heero looked murderous!

"Duo, he touched the laptop," Wufei spoke from the couch in a foreboding tone. "Should we…?"

"Heero…let go, you're hurting me," Triton pulled at Heero's iron grasp, his heart beating so rapidly in sudden fear. The look in Heero's eyes was full of rage, his free hand clenched into a fist at his side.

"Heero!" Duo shouted his name over the short distance, his voice sharp and full of caution. "What are you doing?"

A second passed, then Heero looked to Duo. They stared each other down, cold blue eyes glaring into serious violet ones. Heero finally spoke, his voice low and monotone. "He wants to talk," he declared, fire flashing in his eyes. "So I'm going to talk." With a sharp pull, Heero turned and took Triton along behind him towards his room. He held up his hand as Duo moved to come around the couch and intervene. "Don't do it, Duo," Heero snapped sharply.

Duo hesitated, and that was enough time for Heero to get Triton into his room. Duo shouted Heero's name once more before the door was shut and locked. Triton noticed quickly that they had fixed the hinges that Trowa had broken just before Heero pulled sharply on his arm and swung him forward, tossing him against the side of the bed. Triton cringed into it.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed in panic, almost expecting Heero to hit him. "I didn't mean to make you angry!"

"You want to talk," Heero growled out, crossing his arms across his chest. "Talk."

Triton swallowed, the fear still washing over him. He looked cautiously up at Heero, noticing the glare was still strong. "I…I wanted...," Triton's voice faltered, his lip trembling unconsciously. What had he wanted? Heero's touch? It seemed an ominous thing in this moment.

"What?" Heero snapped, pushing him on. "You wanted what?"

Triton looked down at the carpet, putting a hand to his face in defeat. "I wanted you to touch me again," he admitted, feeling uncertain about the idea now. Silence followed his words.

Guilt struck him, his hands clutching at the bed sheets hopelessly. What had he been thinking, coming here? Heero was so angry now. Triton flinched as Heero stepped over and grabbed his arm again, pulling him to his feet. He grabbed Triton's chin with his other hand, forcing Triton to look at him directly.

"You want me to claim you again?" he asked Triton in a sharp tone, his expression still in a dark scowl. "Even after what I did to you before?"

"I…," Triton faltered again, his blush returning as Heero spoke, their lips not five inches apart. "Yeah," he admitted, his heart still pounding nervously. "I…I liked it-" Triton was cut off as Heero kissed him. It was a rough, dominating kiss, and Heero suddenly bit him before he pulled back. Triton gasped for air and tasted blood faintly.

"What about Trowa?" Heero asked as he lifted Triton easily and dropped him on the bed.

Trowa. Triton was suddenly reminded of his reason for coming back to Heero, and his fear faded as anger took its place. "Trowa isn't in charge of me, Heero," he declared. "It's my body and it's my choice."

Heero smirked, his scowl clearing, though the dark storm clouds in his eyes did not. "And you're willing to give your body to me, so easily? To let me do as I please with you, like before? You're willing to let me use you, Triton?" Heero chuckled in his throat as Triton instinctively pushed back on the bed as Heero neared.

Triton wasn't so sure he knew that answer anymore. He had thought it would be yes. That was why he was here, right? To have intense sex at the hands of an expert, regardless of age or relationship? Triton wanted to feel that sensual ecstasy again at Heero's hands.

But Heero's eyes were dark and his presence felt very intimidating. The anger Heero had displayed a few moments before had been frightening. Heero was still looking at him somewhat ominously, and Triton wondered for a moment what would happen this time. Heero hadn't been gentle before, and his painful grip on Triton's wrist had been enough to likely leave a bruise. How far would Heero go, this time, if he was angry, too?

Triton knew he couldn't stop Heero once he started, not physically. Heero was much stronger and could easily hold him down. That was part of the thrill of Heero, but it was also a risky factor. Triton wouldn't be able to back down once he agreed to it.

Heero reached and wrapped a hand around Triton's ankle, pulling him closer. His hands quickly removed Triton's shirt, then his belt. Triton realized that Heero wasn't going to wait for him to say 'yes' this time. Heero had already started. Triton had walked right into this moment, and now it was happening. There was no stopping now. Heero's heavy gaze told Triton this clearly as he tossed Triton's pants aside.

"Heero-," Triton tried to speak, but Heero put a finger to his lips, shushing him.

"Don't talk, Triton," Heero ordered, his voice low and his tone somehow both strict and also entirely sultry. Triton realized that Heero's commanding voice was actually turning him on, where it had frightened him moments before. His cock was hard and ready, swelling with lustful need, and Triton could already feel that intense pleasure welling up, his body eager for Heero's further commands.

"I'm not going to be good to you," Heero explained further as he pulled off his own shirt. "I will claim you again and again until I'm satisfied." He undid his belt, letting his pants fall around his ankles. A heavy blush spread all over Triton's bare chest as he glanced upon Heero's large, hard cock and he averted his eyes instinctively. "And I want you to beg, Triton. I want you to moan and scream and cry for me," Heero came onto the bed, hooking his hands under Triton's knees and pulling him closer. To Heero, Triton was as easy to move as a rag doll. Triton's eyes passed over Heero's defined chest, then he shivered as he felt Heero's hand slide under his ass.

The pleasure was brimming at the peak. Triton already wanted to start begging!

"I-"

"Don't talk," Heero repeated his order sharply, his eyes flashing as his grip tightened on Triton's leg. "Unless you're going to tell me to fuck you harder." Triton flinched and bit his lip, tensing under Heero's increasingly powerful grip. Heero noticed and smirked, leaning in over Triton. "Are you afraid of me, Triton?"

Triton nodded honestly. He was afraid, very much so. Although the desire to have more contact – deeper contact – was much stronger than his fears right now.

"Good," Heero smiled a little in pleasure at this, though his eyes held alternate intentions behind their icy gaze. "You should be afraid. You've made me angry."

Yes, he had. Triton had bothered him, obviously, while he had been working. Heero's reaction, as well as the concerned expressions that Duo and Wufei had shown, had made it clear that he was angry.

"I'm sorry, Heero," Triton exclaimed, before he remembered Heero's order and pressed his lips together tightly. He braced for his consequence, his fingers clutching at the bed sheets beneath him.

But Heero let it pass, in order to express something else. "No," Heero leaned over him, grabbing a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer. The lid opened with a small 'pop'. "You're not sorry enough." Heero coated his fingers. "I'm going to make you beg desperately for me to stop, Triton," Heero lifted Triton's ass off the bed, propping him up. Triton felt him slide two lubed fingers to the knuckle into his entrance, which caused him to gasp loudly. "And then I won't."

Triton held his breath as Heero twisted his fingers, causing him to instinctively squirm. Heero held him tightly so Triton couldn't move away as Heero moved his fingers inside his ass, wiggling and curling his fingertips. A third finger slid into his tight heat, and Triton moaned in his throat, remembering to breathe again. Now Triton was pressing towards Heero and his thrusting fingers, his ass hot and slippery from the lube. The intensity was there, the pleasurable pressure inside, and it was both terrifying and exhilarating.

Heero's words were echoing in the back of his mind, though, echoing ominously.

As Triton became overwhelmed by Heero's nearly brutal touch, he began to unconsciously worry. He was so easily falling to Heero's seductive powers. What was happening to him lately? He'd never imagined he would ever be in such a loveless position, pleasurable as it was, but here he laid, Heero's fingers sliding deep into his ass. Here he was, Heero's willing toy once again.

And it felt so damn good! Like, really, really, really fucking good!

Triton moaned and squirmed, wiggling pointlessly under Heero's iron hold. Heero suddenly stopped, removing his fingers and leaning over Triton again. This time he opened the bedside drawer, reaching in and pulling something out. Triton's eyes widened in alarm as his eyes set upon the thin black ropes dangling from Heero's hand, his heart beat racing even faster.

"You are mine, Triton," Heero smirked. "Mine to use, however I want."

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me this far! So, it got a bit descriptive. There will be fuller sex scenes in the future, too, and lots of plot twists and surprises to come! Please review or follow along if you liked it! The next chapter isn't too long either, like this one, so it shouldn't be too long before it's up!  
Thanks!

* * *

~Sincerely, Storm~


End file.
